Love
by sat8926
Summary: It's just something I put together while I was on vacation. It's most likely gonna be a one-shot. It's my first one-shot so try to be nice. I put T just in case.


Hey guys! So, this is something I've just put together. Let me know what you guys think of it! This is like a year or two after Brainy left the legion. BrainyxShrinkingViolet. _

Brainy stared up at the stars as he sat in dark wilderness on a foreign planet. He wondered what lied in the future. Now that he had left the Legion, Brainy had no idea what to do next. Now that he was human, he felt new feelings, new desires. It was so strange to him, for his whole life, Brainy has been an android, but now, he was _real_. Well, real as in flesh and blood. Brainy's thoughts were rudely interrupted by a long growl from his stomach. Brainy quickly looked and seemed to have a surprised look on his face. It was very common for Brainy to forget that he _wasn't_ an android, he was human and humans had to eat every few hours or so. (3 meals a day)

"Oh, yeah right, I keep forgetting that I-I'm not an android anymore. I-I'm r-real," Brainy whispered to himself as he grabbed his stomach. Brainy looked beyond the trees and saw a few city lights.

"_There's a city way out here_?" Brainy thought to himself as he heard his stomach growl once more. Brainy grabbed his stomach once more because this time it hurt. Brainy's eyes squeezed shut hoping that the pain would stop.

"Better not keep my stomach waiting," Brainy said as he got up from where he was sitting and started to head towards the lights.

Brainy wore a brown cloak with a hood and wore the same clothes when he left the Legion. Nothing really changed about Brainy except he grew a little taller. (2, 3, maybe 4 inches) Brainy's hairstyle stayed the same and his personality hasn't really changed a bit either. Brainy stumbled through the darkness _trying_ not to trip over anything but failed to see the small rock that was right in front of him hidden in plain sight. Brainy yelped and he twisted his ankle and fell face first into the dirt.

"Ow," Brainy groaned as he held his right ankle hoping that the pain would go away. His green eyes started to water from the pain. Brainy realized what was happening and used his free hand to wipe the tear from his cheek. Brainy tried to pick himself up back on his feet but, the pain was too much for him. He landed on his hands and knees into some mud. Brainy felt the substances and thought about getting up once more but, he was afraid that since it was so dark, he could slip and land on rock or something so settled for sitting on his knees. As he sat in the mud, he looked up and saw his reflection in a near by river. As he looked into the water he saw a face that he didn't recognize. The face that looked back at him seemed broken and full of shame and self-pity. (Not to mention it was also covered in mud from when he slipped) The face that he was use to looking at was a face full of life and understanding. But no, that life was gone and was replaced with shame and frustration. Brainy looked at himself for a few minutes trying to figure out where that face full of life had gone.

"I-Is that r-really me?" Brainy asked with a sad look.

The more Brainy stared at that face the more he thought about that happiness that once spread across his face. The more he thought about that happiness the more he remembered the Legion and how much he missed it. As the thoughts rushed through Brainy's head tears started drip down his cheeks but this time Brainy didn't wipe them away he just let them fall down to his chin.

"I'm s-sorry," Brainy quietly whimpered as if the Legion could hear him.

A cloud of guilt came over Brainy as he thought about his friends and their warm smiles. He still felt horrible about what happen. His ancestor nearly destroyed the universe and he almost failed to stop him. If it wasn't for Superman and Saturn Girl's help, the whole universe may have been digitized. They were the real heroes. How could he face them? After all he's done would it seem illogical to go back. Right, maybe, maybe not, who knows? He did say after he sorts all these feelings he would go back. Besides they can't that mad, can they? :0

"Brainy?"Brainy jerked up and looked for the person who his name. Brainy shot up onto his feet (his ankle probably recovered whiling he was thinking) and quickly turned in a fighting stance prepared for the worst. It was Shrinking Violet. Brainy's face turned a bright red color as he face the appealing young girl.

"*gasp*" Shrinking Violet stepped back a few steps and had her hand on her heart and also began to blush. There was a long moment of silence that seemed to follow. The awkwardness lingered as they stared at each other not knowing what to say. Finally, Brainy had enough of the awkward situation and spoke.

"Vi, wh-what are you doing here?" Brainy asked still in his fighting stance with his fist up to his face looking much like a boxer. Shrinking Violet slowly walked up to Brainy and put her hands on his fist and gently pushed them down. This cause Brainy to slowly come out of his fighting and stand straight up making him a little taller than Shrinking Violet, when this happen all she could think about is how cute he looked. Well, he was cute before but, he's even cuter now!

"I was on a mission and I thought I heard someone whimpering. I decided to come have a look a-and here I am," she said with a nervous voice afraid to say the wrong thing. She didn't wish to offend him because she's always liked Brainy. Something about him made her want to go up to him and just kiss him. He's just so attractive!

"Oh, ok," he said kind of sad. Brainy's eyes fell to the ground. He didn't know what else say. Obviously the Legion wasn't looking for him, they probably didn't even want see him after that everything that happened. Shrinking Violet noticed the sudden change in attitude and wondered why Brainy was acting so strange. Then, Brainy started to play with his cloak; feeling its ends and not making eye contact with Shrinking Violet.

"_That's it!" _Shrinking Violet thought angrily and made a fist with her right hand.

"Brainy," her gentle voice touched Brainy's ears causing to look up but still didn't make eye contact. This only caused Shrinking Violet to become angrier. She really just wanted to the old Brainy back. The one standing right in front of her wasn't the same person who she fell in love with.

"Brainy, look at me," she said in a more stern voice this time. Brainy didn't even respond. He just looked up to the stars as if all the answers to his problems were up there.

"_Why isn't he looking at me?" _this thought seemed to echo through Shrinking Violet's mind causing her to become frustrated because she didn't have the answer.

"Brainy! LOOK AT ME!" Shrinking Violet shrieked. Brainy practically jumped 5 feet in the air in fright. Brainy quickly looked at Shrinking Violet narrowing his eyes as much as he could at her.

"WHAT IS IT, VI!" he yelled back at her. Shrinking Violet just stared at him for a moment again, not knowing what to saying.

"Well?" Brainy said slightly calmer. He crossed his arms as if he was superior and he had won the argument. Shrinking Violet's mouth moved but no words came out. Once she realized what was happening she started once more to blush. Brainy cocked his eye brow trying to figure out what was wrong. First she yells at him, then, she runs out of word to say to him. As Brainy started to look at her, she seemed more appealing by the second. The way her hair flowed in front of her face hiding one of her eyes (kind of), the way she talk and that little snort just seemed so….cute. Brainy began to feel this tingling feeling inside of him.

"_What is this feeling?"_ Brainy couldn't stop looking at her. All could he do was just admire her beauty. Shrinking Violet noticed his eyes on her and wondered if he felt the same way she did.

"Are you examining me?" Shrinking Violet teased as she swayed her hips side to side with a soft smile. Brainy looked up with a smile.

"I believe it's called _checking you out_," Brainy joked. Shrinking Violet smiled at Brainy and put her hands over her mouth as she giggled and snorted. A huge smile came to Brainy's face when Shrinking Violet laughed at his joke. Shrinking Violet's face lit up when she saw the positive change in Brainy.

"_Did Brainy just flirt with me?"_ Shrinking Violet grew a wide smile and down at the ground and started brush her foot through the dirt as if she was a shy 7-year old. Once more an awkward silent moment stretched between them, neither of them knew what to say. Shrinking Violet started to sway her hips side to side and started to hum loudly. (Once more)

"Why are you doing that?" Brainy nervously asked as he started to feel that same strange feeling he had earlier.

"Oh, un, I do it sometimes when I get, un," Shrinking Violet's brain was failing. It's like she forgot how to talk; either that or she afraid that she would say something stupid.

"Nervous?" Brainy finished her sentence for her. He already knew what she was going say. He didn't blame her for being nervous though, after all that's happen over the past few years even he would unease.

"Um, yeah," she said as she started to play with her hair. Shrinking Violet started to look at Brainy more closely. She noticed that Brainy's ankle was swollen and that he had mud on his clothes. Without a word, she moved closer to the young boy and put her hand on his chest. Brainy looked down and was surprised to find Shrinking Violet examining his ankle. She leaned in closer to get a better look but leaned in too close and partially fell on Brainy.

"Vi, are you ok?" Brainy asked as he held her in his arms.

"Yeah, thanks," she seemed to notice where she was and decided to make a move. Shrinking Violet snuggled in closer to Brainy and laid her head on Brainy's muddy chest. Brainy's eyes widened at sight. Shrinking Violet was interested, in _him_? Even after what happen with the whole "I'm going to put order to the universe" thing she still loves him. Without even thinking Brainy wrapped his arms around Shrinking Violet's waist and pulled her in close as possible. Shrinking Violet reacted by wrapping her arms around Brainy's neck and leaned in closely. Their faces were now about an inch apart and they looked into each other's eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Brainy whispered in her ear. Shrinking Violet smiled and took her index finger and lightly traces his chest.

"You know I do," she whispered back. As she leans in, Brainy interrupted her.

"Wait! I've never felt this way before. What is this emotion called?" Brainy blushed as Shrinking Violet giggled at his question. She smiled and gently put her hand on his cheek.

"Love," before Brainy can answer Shrinking Violet had their lips pressed against one another. At first, Brainy was shocked. He's never done this "action" to anyone let alone a girl so he didn't kiss back. Shrinking Violet thought he didn't like the kiss so she pulled back but Brainy didn't like that. Just because he didn't understand kissing doesn't mean he didn't like it. As Shrinking Violet pulled away, Brainy brought her right back into the kiss. After a few more seconds of kissing Brainy broke the kiss.

"Love," he smiled as he looked at her. How could he not see this coming? He was highly intellect and has studied humanity for a long time now.

"Amazing, I know," Shrinking Violet said slightly hanging onto as if she was going to melt in his arms. Brainy slightly chuckled at his new girlfriend's remark.

-Hey guys! This is like one of my first stories. So try not to be too harsh on the reviews ok? But don't be afraid to tell me how I did. Let me know if you guys want another pairing.

-So please review! Please! Be a good reviewer/reader and review my story please! I really want to know how well or terrible I did.


End file.
